


7 Minutes

by Haikyuu_Thighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Thighs/pseuds/Haikyuu_Thighs
Summary: It was a stupid fight. One that should’ve never happened. It didn’t make sense to Iwaizumi why they were fighting. He had always made remarks like this one - in fact, he had made worse remarks before - and the two of them had been just fine. So, why was it a big deal this time?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 37





	7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently found a song called "7 Minutes" by Dean Lewis, and I realized that I wanted to write a fic kind of based off of the lyrics. I actually listened to the song a lot while writing... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Seven minutes.

It had been seven minutes since he had made the decision he was already growing to regret. Seven minutes since Iwaizumi fucked up. Seven minutes since he had left the apartment. Seven minutes since he had seen the tears streaming down Oikawa’s face. Seven minutes since he lost his everything.

…

It had been a stupid fight. One that should’ve never happened. It didn’t make sense to Iwaizumi why they were fighting. He had always made remarks like this one - in fact, he had made worse remarks before - and the two of them had been just fine. So, why was it a big deal this time?

“Dammit, Hajime! You’re not even listening!” Oikawa said through tears.

Iwaizumi had been lost in thought, trying to figure out what he had done differently this time. “Tooru, why are you so difficult!?” Iwaizumi yelled before he could think about what he was saying.

Oikawa’s face immediately showed an emotion that Iwaizumi had never seen on him before. What was it? 

“Get out.” 

“...what?” Iwaizumi couldn’t be hearing this right. There’s no way in hell those words had left Oikawa’s mouth.

“You heard me. Get out.” Oikawa had stopped crying at this point, though his voice was still shaking a bit. The expression from before was still on his face.

Iwaizumi felt his heart drop. “Fine! I’m better off without you, anyway!” ‘Why the fuck would you say that?’ Iwaizumi thought to himself as he turned to go to their room to get some of his stuff.

“WELL, MAYBE I’D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU, THEN!” Oikawa screamed. He had begun crying again, this time worse than before, and his face held emotions most could never begin to describe.

Iwaizumi almost stopped in his tracks. ‘Maybe he would be…’

…

It had been seven minutes since he had lost Oikawa. 

It might not seem very long, but in those seven minutes his whole world had changed. He was reminded of Oikawa in everything he saw, heard, smelled, felt, and tasted. 

He drove past Oikawa’s favorite convenience store, and he remembered the last time they had gone there together. Memories of cheap snacks, goofing off, inside jokes, and Oikawa’s beautiful smile mixed together in Iwaizumi’s mind. He loved that smile, and he couldn’t decide what hurt more: remembering it, or knowing he’d never see it again. He drove by the spot where they’d had their first kiss. It wasn’t anything special, just a bench by the walkway through a nearby park. But, it was a place he didn’t think he’d forget for a long time, if ever. He drove by one of the many movie theaters that they had planned on going in, but never did. They would always find something better to do. Whether it be hanging out in the parking lot, going for a walk, or even just going back home.

Now that Iwaizumi had time to reflect, along with desperately needing a distraction from all of the memories flooding his brain, he tried to look at himself through a different set of eyes. He tried to push it all out of his mind in order to think clearer, but he hadn’t anticipated how difficult that would be.

His mind betrayed him when it forced a thought through the wall he was trying to build inside of his mind. ‘Is it too late to turn around?’

He knew that he was already halfway out of town. He knew that it was selfish. He knew that he might regret it in the end. He knew that he had hurt Oikawa. But, he also knew he had to try to fix it. 

The only problem was that if he couldn’t figure out what it was, exactly, he had done, he wouldn’t be able to fix it anyway.

…

After a lot of thought, Iwaizumi made the hard decision to keep driving. What if he turned around to try and fix things, but just made it worse? What if him leaving was the best thing for both of them? What if it was the best thing for Oikawa?

...

Every song that played sounded like it was meant for him and Oikawa. When “Chasing Cars” came on, he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned off the radio to drive in silence.

That didn’t last very long. The silence was deafening, so the radio was back on within a matter of seconds. He didn’t bother changing the station, though, as he began to remember again.

The memories of countless nights spent at Oikawa’s house while growing up began to flood his mind. The pillow forts, playdates, secrets, stargazing, arguing, apologies, and, or course, Oikawa. Beautiful, hardworking, overachieving, annoying, pain in the ass, perfect Oikawa Tooru. 

Life was so much simpler when they were younger.

“How the hell did I end up losing you?” Iwaizumi asked. He began searching every dusty corner of his mind for an answer as to “how”. 

‘What did I say?’ 

He began to sift through some of his most cherished memories with Oikawa (there were a lot of them).

‘Is it too late to turn around?’ His mind taunted again. He went back to searching for an answer. ‘How did I let him down?’

“What did I do?” Iwaizumi asked out loud. Then it hit him. It wasn’t what he did. It’s what he didn’t do. 

He forgot to love him. 

Make no mistake, he loved Tooru with everything he was. He just forgot that he needed to show that. He had forgotten to reassure the one person he knew that needed constant reassurance.

‘If I came back now, would you still be there?’ He thought. ‘Better yet, would you even care if I made an effort to fix things?’

He asked himself the question one more time, “Is it too late to turn around?”

Iwaizumi immediately stopped the car. ‘No. It’s not.’

He made a U-turn and began driving back to the apartment as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. Now that he knew what he needed to do, he didn’t want to waste any time getting to do it.

…

Iwaizumi had to knock 4 times before he heard Oikawa say from inside, “No soliciting...” His heart broke at the sound of his voice. Oikawa sounded sad, angry, defeated. Oikawa sounded broken.

He had planned at least some of what he was going to say, but as soon as he had heard Oikawa’s voice, Iwaizumi’s mind wouldn’t allow him to remember what he had planned to say. So, Iwaizumi just said the first thing that came into his head.

“I’m a piece of shit.”

He mentally scolded himself during the whole 2 minutes and 17 seconds he waited for a response. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Oikawa didn’t reply at all, and he definitely wouldn’t have blamed him. But for some reason that he could not begin to fathom, Oikawa did.

“Yeah, you are.” 

Iwaizumi almost sighed in relief when he heard the response. But, Oikawa still sounded broken. He had to fix that. He needed to fix it.

So, he hesitantly asked, “Would it be ok if I come inside?”

Another wait. This time it only lasted 52 seconds, but it still felt like an eternity.

“Not yet…” Iwaizumi’s heart sank. Maybe he really was too late?

“We can still talk, though.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it. Oikawa was giving him a chance to at least talk about what happened. 

“Ok.” Iwaizumi began, preparing himself for any possible outcome he could think of. But before he could continue, Oikawa spoke.

“Why did you say it, Iwa?” Iwaizumi’s heart broke for the millionth time that night in that moment. He could tell Oikawa was already at the verge of tears.

“Because, like we agreed, I’m a piece of shit. I don’t know what I was thinking, Tooru… I didn’t even have a reason to be angry. But I still got pissed off at you, even though you had every right to be upset. I was being an ass, like always, and the worst part is, you’ve been hurting this whole time. You’ve been hurting because of me, and I was still too blind to see it. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I still wanted to say that there is no combination of words that can begin to describe how truly, entirely sorry I am. I’m sorry for being a dick, I’m sorry for ignoring you, I’m sorry for leaving, and I’m the most sorry for forgetting to show you how much I love you.”

There was a heartbeat of silence before Iwaizumi heard fast footsteps approaching the door. He took a step back before the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Oikawa. Tears were pouring down his face, the same way they had been before Iwaizumi left. 

Oikawa stared him straight in the eyes through his tears, and said, “I’m sorry for letting you leave.” Oikawa then threw himself onto Iwaizumi, and the two of them held onto each other like they would never let go. They laughed through the tears they were now both shedding, and neither of them would’ve wanted it any other way.

…

Later that night, they lay facing each other in bed, fingers intertwined. Iwaizumi thought about how he had, somehow, gotten him back. Somehow, Oikawa had forgiven him. No, not Oikawa... His Tooru.

...

“Hey, Iwa?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
